Battlefield 1: Cartoon Wars (Maps)
These are the Maps for Battlefield 1 Cartoon Wars About Lore During the early stages of the War. The Cazathan Armed forces begins to forge alliances and coordinated for the Defense across the cartoon realms which the villains and the Central Powers expanded to gain control and spread corruption on the land. and the battle begins and wages on the Great World War List of Maps- Base Adventure Bay= Amiens The City is under siege by the Central Powers. Mayor Goodway authorized the allies to hold the city which the battle ensues in the city as it crumbles in the brink of War. Monkey Temple Jungle=Argonne Forest The Monkey Temple Jungle now serves as a holdout and now part of a decisive offensive which Carlos and Tracker are aiding the allies in retaking the Jungle and the Temple and liberate Adventure Bay Forests Stark Mansion= Ballroom Blitz The house of Stark abandoned the Chateau during the impending war. and the allies are now making a desperate assault to make the way to the Monkey Temple Jungle. Chandeliers are now rumbling and the Chateau as the battle rages on the side of the railroad tracks to the Temple Jungle. Barkingburg's Edge=Empire's Edge The Barkingburg Sea Fort is occupied by the AustroHungarians and now fortifying it to prevent the Italian Forces led by the Princess of Barkingburg. and now pushing the AustroHungarians away from Barkingburg when they retained, the AustroHungarians still have a wide chance to enter the Cartoon Realm to invade at again. Big Swirl Castle=Fao Fortress The Earliest amphibious landings at Big Swirl Island. as the British Aid by the Top Wing Command controlled an oil plant and platform. Rod and Brody lead this major assault to capture and secure the fort and gain control against the Ottoman Empire. Jake's Mountain=Monte Grappa At the countryside of Adventure Bay lies a hidden fort and a mountain valley which the Italian forces aided by Everest and Jake. To regain positions to push the AustroHungarians back to the coast Theof tbhaa Adriatic. Pride Lands Ruins=St. Quentin Scar Since the Battle of the Pride Lands engaged rampant to the lands. the Lion Guard and the Pride Landers helps the British forces to hold the line while the Army of Scar helps the German Army and the battle for control rages on. Never Desert= Sinai Desert At the Deserts of Neverland the Ottoman Empire search for vast treasures to fuel their war machines but Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Flynn aided by the British Storykeepers must expel the Ottomans out of Never Land Rainbow Canals= Suez The Ottomans raided the Rainbow Canals in order to suppress the supply lines of the Allies. Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Marina aided by the British Forces and the battle rages the banks and a nearby town of Cantarak. Serving a pivotal role of the war. Adventure Bay Pastures= Giant's Shadow A Crashed airship as the British forces managed to regain hold at the Rural areas and the battle pursues to a railway station. fierce infantry combat soon face with a Tank covering the flanks of both sides and the Pastures begins to unravel into a battled state. List of Maps- They Shall not pass Hills of the Forest of Feelings- Verdun Heights A forest fire rages on the Forest of Feelings and the Uncaring forces lunges a full scale war as the Uncaring Cannons still bombarding the lands below. the Care bears will do what it takes to save the Forest of Feelings. Caring Castle- Fort Voux The biggest infantry engagement in the War takes place at the Castle of Caring where the Caring forces against the Germans who are under the uncaring spells engaged in the combat through Larger Halls, Dark Corridors and steep hallways. Grundo- Soissons The French forces aided by Teddy Ruxpin and his allies launch a daring defense at the a town stronghold on Grundo but M.A.V.O and their forces try to spread darkness and evil. and Both factions have war machines like planes and tanks on their sides. A tank assault soon takes place. Aisne Riversides- Rupture As the situations arise the French forces along with a few of their tanks staged a daring ambush against the German forces as they pushed them backed at the Aisne river. Nivelle Nights Chemin des Dames, 1917. As darkness falls over the muddy battlefields around Malmaison and Soupir, French and German batteries prepare yet again to support their troops on the contested ground. The moon, the searchlights, and the artillery lights up the night skies, exposing the vast network of trenches. Bite and hold as your foe will fight for every inch of ground. Strategy and teamwork will overcome those who have neither.- ''from in game description. Rome Seizure- Prise de Tahure The Allied forces managed to hold a Village in Rome. Nihilus and his forces launch daring skirmishes under the catacombs, across the streets and through the buildings. and as the day grows cold ''Adaptability and tactics are the means to wear your adversary down. List of maps- In the name of the Tsar Adventure Bay Snow Ridges= Lupkow Pass The Austro-Hungarians led by Harold Humdinger begins to march at the snow ravines. While the Paw Patrol led by Lady Skye, and the battle engages through the cold snow. Nottingham Forest: Snow= Galicia King Richard needs aid to liberate his kingdom so the Russians this time led by General Aleksei Barovkov answered the call and the raging arms fires into a native farms. Dragon Freezing Isles= Albion Lion Guard along with a small platoon managed to stumble Ushari's and Scar's forces preparing to launch a daring strike for Pride Lands. and then with other leaders from the Lion Guard. a battle soon draws near from the frozen archipelago to a bombarding battery. Enchancia River= Volga River A Civil war Sparks between the Barbarians and the Enchancian forces. and now with a frozen season to boot. a battle over the banks of the river soon drew near. Enchancia= Tsaritsyn The Civil War against the Barbarians also rages through the kingdoms. The Royal Family including their royal sorcerer arms up and geared to protect their people in a bloody battle soon rages. Higher for Hire Keep= Brusilov Keep The Khan Forces managed to push their enemies to a Keep owned by Rebecca and Baloo. the Higher for Hire crew soon took over the Khan's Forces and work together too push the AustroHungarians away from their home. List of maps- Turning Tides Adventure Beach: Storms= Cape Helles Alex Porter and Chase are the co-commanders of the 12th Infantry of the Royal Marines begins to Launch a daring strike against the Ottomans. or as an Ottoman to hold the ground and prevent the Allies pushing to Achi Baba. Achi Baba Rubble and Julia Goodway are the co-commanders after taking an order to help Alex Porter and Chase to push the Ottomans and secure a hilltop. as the scorching heat and the rifles blasting as the war rages on. Adventure Bay Bight- Heligoland Bight Zuma and Julius Goodway aids the British Naval Command to strike back against the German Empire. the Germans are defending with anything they have to join them. Join Zuma in command of the Dreadnoughts and Patrol Boats or Julius Goodway for the infantry fight across the Cliffsides. Adventure Bay Pier- Zeebrugee Skye is leading a daring raid on Adventure Bay Pier since it's been operated for long as an enemy command base. And an all out war occurs as the cool waves crashing beneath the pier. List of maps- Apocalypse Gimmick's Valley-Caporetto Teddy Ruxpin and his friends begins to help the Italian forces to establish a base on the mountains but MAVO led by Commander James Tweeg armed themselves with the aid of the Austro-Hungarians as the fateful battle of the Valley begins under the loud rainfall. Mt. Aris Rivers- River Somme The Arisian rivers from a peaceful river to be destroyed by the artillery shells as the Forces of Good and Evil clashes under the majestic mountains. Danville Countryside- Passchendaele Phineas and the Kid resistance aided by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. prepares the battlefield on a rainy day as the enemy forces tries to break through the Danville defense line. Cape Suzette Air Raid=London's Calling Don Karnage and the German Luftwaffe launches an Air Raid over Cape Suzette with he and his pirates launch a major attack and managed to cripple the Khan's Air Forces. Higher for Hire, Jungle Aces and Royal Air Force launched their fighter's from their airship preparing to defend their hometown from the Air Pirates and the Sky battle begins as the searchlight rays from the ground to the skies. Big Swirl Bay= Razor's Edge Top Wing and the Paw Patrol have a fun day simulating their air movement Skills with Penny is a scout and a she flies and noticed German Air Platoon heading for them and then: Time for them to draw their wings and take to the skies above the calm seas.Category:Content created by TheAlLieDComMander